The Magic Words
by Black-Onyx Lion
Summary: Valentine Day one-shot! Haruhi and Tamaki have denied their feelings for one another for a bit too long. Kyoya and the others jump into action, deciding on having a Valentine's Day party at Kyoya's house. Will things go well? Or will it backfire on them?


**Me-Hello and welcome to my Valentine's Day one-shot!**

**Tamaki-Huh? What are you doing?**

**Me-What does it look like I'm doing?!**

**Haruhi-Well...you COULD be writing a complaint to Tamaki...**

**Tamaki-HEY! Am I really that bad?!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru-And if you were?**

**Tamaki-Gr...**

**Honey-Uh oh! Somebody made Tamaki mad~**

**Me-Well, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Haruhi-And please read on. By the way, here's the summary:**

* * *

**Summary: **Tamaki always had a hard time denying his feelings for a certain commoner. Haruhi always pushed away her feelings for a certain prince. No matter what, they always came to the conclusion that it hurt just pushing those feelings away. The other members decide to play Matchmaker and have a Valentine Day party at Kyoya's house. Will it go as planned? Or will it backfire on them?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Nuh-uh. I'm not in the mood." Tamaki told Kaoru as the last of the girls filed out of the Host Club room.

"Come on! I promised Kyoya that I would drag your butt over there." Kaoru pointed out.

"A no is a no. I just wanna relax. Besides, why would I want to go to a café in town for?" he questioned. Kaoru groaned while rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed by how stubborn Tamaki was being.

"They have some of that commoner coffee you like." Kaoru told him.

Tamaki felt the blood slowly rise to his cheeks as he realized that commoner coffee equaled Haruhi. He didn't know why, but everytime he saw her, there was this circus going on in his body. His heart would beat like a drum and his stomach would be busy doing somersaults, high jumps, and the like.

Tamaki quickly shook his head no.

"You don't want the coffee that Haruhi introduced to us? Well, that's quite rare..." Kaoru trailed off.

Tamaki huffed out a sigh before going behind Kaoru and pushing him out of the Host Club room door.

"My answer shall stay the same! A no is a no!" Tamaki stated defiantly before slamming the door shut in Kaoru's face.

Tamaki walked over to the piano and began to play a soft song that only he knew. It a lullaby that his mom taught him when he was smaller and he knew it by heart.

"Watch them fly high, high, high. Someday, you'll be a star, too..." Tamaki whispered the last few words to himself as he stopped playing.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Then, a smile appeared on his face. No matter what situation he was in, Haruhi managed to sneak into his mind. Even when he was flirting with those other girls, Haruhi managed to pop in and invade his whole world. Why did she even come into his life? Thanks to her, he was acting like a lovestruck teenager. Well, no duh. He WAS a teenage boy, after all. But, he had never felt like this before. Never in his life had his heart been stolen by a girl. And one acting as a boy in order to pay off a debt, for crying out loud.

Tamaki eyes shot open and he hit his head on the piano keys, causing a loud noise to come out of it.

"Why does she invade my mind...? Goddamn you, Haruhi. Goddamn you, Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki muttered under his breath. He then heard the door open and he rose his head from the piano keys.

He then turned around to see- - -

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"Mei?" I asked as we walked into a café down the street from Ouran. Mei looked at me.

"Yeah? What's up?" Mei questioned as we walked up to the counter. I continued to speak as Mei ordered two espressos for us.

"I've been feeling weird around Tamaki and I don't know why. I was wondering if you knew why I'm feeling like this." I told her. Mei turned around with our espressos in her hand.

"Huh? What you say, Haruhi?" she asked as she handed me my espresso.

"You honestly didn't hear me when I said that?" I asked as we sat down at an empty table by the window.

Mei shook her head as she took a sip of her espresso.

"No. Repeat it again, please." Mei said. I sighed before repeating what I told her before.

"I've been feeling weird around Tamaki and I don't know why. I was wondering if you knew why I'm feeling like this." I repeated. Mei arched up an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"Huh? How do you feel around him, exactly?" Mei asked.

"Well...I feel all fluttery and when my eyes meet his, my stomach melts into a little puddle. Everytime he smiles, my face turns red. Everytime he winks, I begin to feel like jello. Everytime he compliments me, my heart skips a beat. Why is this happening to me?" I explained to Mei.

Mei was engrossed with my explanation and with each problem that I listed, the forming smirk on her face just grew wider.

"Um...Mei?" I asked uncertainly while waving my hand in her face. Mei's face suddenly lit up as she searched through her big brown purse and pulled out one of those teen magazines with a pen.

She pushed it in my direction.

"Turn to page 107 and take the quiz on there. Results are on the next page." she told me as I turned to the page and read the title of the quiz. My eyes widened.

"Mei...! Why give me this quiz?!" I complained.

"And why not? It may seem like you're in love with him and it also seems like you know you like him, but you are just denying it." Mei stated smartly, which made me groan.

"I'll take it, but if I get a result that you may like, you better not try anything." I warned before taking the pen and looked at the quiz.

As I circled "Y" as my answer for each of the statements and questions, I feared something.

_"Don't tell me I..." _I couldn't even finish that thought as I finished the quiz and showed Mei it. Mei looked at and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Eh? Mei, is something the matter?" I asked, fearing for the worst as she looked up from the quiz and stared at me.

"You are definitely in love! Girl, you got the love bug bad!" Mei exclaimed, causing a few people to stare at us.

I looked at my watch and remembered that I had to head back to the dorms in Ouran.

"Mei, it's almost time for me to head back to the dorms." I told her as I got up and pushed my chair.

"Hey, Haruhi! Think about it, won't ya?" Mei called out. I looked at her and nodded before heading out of the café.

A blast of cold February wind hit me and I shivered. That was when I had realized something.

"Just great...I forgot my peacoat in the clubroom." I told myself as I walked off to Ouran.

I headed into the building and up the stairs to the familiar hallway that led to the clubroom.

_"I hope it's not locked. We all know how Tamaki likes to lock it up when we're done with the club hours." _I thought to myself as I reached the door.

I turned the doorknob and I was surprised to see that the door opened.

"Eh...? What in the world is going on he- - -" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I spotted a familiar six foot princely blonde raising his head from the piano keys.

"Haruhi..." he trailed off.

"Tamaki..." I trailed off.

It was silent between the two of us before Tamaki began to speak.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" he asked as he got up from his seat by the piano.

"I...I came here to get my peacoat." I told him. Tamaki looked around and spotted at black and white plaid peacoat by one of the couches nearby.

"By any chance, is the black and white plaid peacoat the thing you're looking for?" Tamaki asked as he strode over to it and picked it up. I nodded. He threw the peacoat in my direction and I caught it, throwing it on as Tamaki walked up to me.

"May I lead you out the door?" he asked.

I sighed.

"No thanks, Tamaki. I'll be able to get to the dorms myself." I reassured him as I began to head for the door.

Just then, a loose thread on my peacoat caught under the button of his uniform jacket cuff, causing me not to go too far.

"Eh...?" I questioned to myself as I turned around and saw Tamaki fiddling with the button on his uniform jacket cuff.

"Tamaki, what are you- - -" I was cut off as he finished fiddling with it and the next thing you know, I was pushed up against his chest. I honestly felt small just being next to him, but being this close not only made me smaller, but very uncomfortable.

He smelled my hair and bent his head down slightly so that he was facing me.

"Your hair smells like oranges...I like it. You should use that flavor shampoo more often because I like oranges." he whispered before walking out of the clubroom, leaving me speechless.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was Valentine's Day at Ouran High School and the Host Club was doing something very special today. And, it had been exactly a week since Haruhi found Tamaki in the clubroom by himself, the loose thread on her peacoat caught under the button on his uniform jacket cuff, he supposedly pulled her towards his chest, and told her that he liked oranges.

Haruhi sighed as she plopped down on one of the couches and waited for her first guests to come.

Honey bounded over to her.

"Hey, Haruhi!" he chirped. He then smelled the air around and looked at her.

"Haruhi, you smell like a delicious orange cake!" Honey exclaimed.

She felt two noses tickle the sides of her neck and she shivered.

"That's because she smells like oranges." Kaoru and Hikaru both declared in unison. Kyoya squeezed himself in between Kaoru and Hikaru and examined me closely.

"Tamaki likes oranges. You have good taste for a starstruck girl." Kyoya chuckled to himself as he saw the blush appearing on Haruhi's face before walking off.

"Hey, what's up? Kyoya, are you plotting something?" Hikaru asked as they left Haruhi alone. Kyoya nodded as he pulled out a few invitations for a party.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm way ahead of you." Kyoya said as a smirk flickered across his lips.

* * *

Haruhi looked at herself later that night in the mirror at one of the dressing rooms in Kyoya's mansion.

"Why do I have to wear this...?" I asked Mei, who was going gaga over herself in the mirror. She looked away from the mirror and gasped.

Mei had on a silk light pink dress that had pearls embroided on the top art of the dress and the skirt had sparkly lace on it.

"Haruhi, you are a doll!" Mei nearly squealed at the top of her lungs. I looked at myself in the mirror doubtfully.

I was wearing a cream-colored dress that had lace sleeves.

"It's plain and boring and- - -" I was cut off by the door opening to reveal Hikaru wearing a tuxedo with a pink tie and rose pinned to the side.

"Tamaki also likes cream colored dresses. Now, let's head down to the ballroom." Hikaru cut in before taking Haruhi and Mei's hand and leading them down to the ballroom.

Hikaru began to dance with Mei and Haruhi looked around, wondering what to do next. She then got pushed roughly and crashed into someone's chest.

She looked up slowly and amethyst purple locked on chocolate brown. Her face was flushed a bright red as she realized that she crashed into Tamaki.

"Hey. Haruhi! Care to dance?" he asked cheerfully. On the inside, he was nervous and the whole circus stampede erupted in his stomach again.

"S-sure..." Haruhi stammered as Tamaki took her hand and had his free hand on her waist as they began to dance. Tamaki noticed how she stuttered and wondered if something was wrong with her. He then wished a spotlight was on them so that he could show off and say: "I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world!"

He then realized that something was off with Haruhi. She was the one to normally strike up a conversation with him, so what was wrong?

What he didn't know was that Haruhi was thinking the same thing. She was waiting for him to say something, but he never did.

The song ended and from by a nearby pillar, Kyoya had a small remote in his hand. He smirked in satisfaction, seeing that Haruhi and Tamaki was right where he wanted: in the center of the dancefloor.

He pressed the red button on it and a trapdoor opened out from underneath Haruhi and Tamaki, causing them to fall through the trapdoor. There was a loud buzz around the trapdoor and Kyoya grabbed Mori's wine glass filled with sparkling cider and Honey's spoon(for some weird reason, he was eating cake with a spoon) and clinked the spoon against the glass. Everyone turned around to look at him and Kyoya had a small smirk mixed in with a smile on his face.

"Guys, don't worry about them. It's about time they confessed their love for one another, ne?" Kyoya asked them.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Haruhi had ended up in the cellar and Tamaki rose his hand up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh..." he trailed off. Just then, he realized that Haruhi was nowhere to be found. There was a probability that she left the cellar without him or he just had bad night vision and couldn't see in the dark and shape out Haruhi's sillohuette.

"Haruhi! Where are you?!" he called out as he whipped his head around frantically, fearing something.

"I'm down here, Tamaki." Haruhi piped in softly, hoping Tamaki heard her. He heard the voice and looked down to see Haruhi under him. And hethen realized the position they were in. Tamaki's face flushed an extremely bright red.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! I must've squished you underneath me!" Tamaki exclaimed before trying to get off her. But, Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to stop fretting.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. I don't mind." she stated simply. Haruhi then mentally slapped herself. She knew how freaked out she was being and just having her arms around his neck was making her too nervous for her own good. She just prayed that he didn't feel how sweaty and clammy her hands were.

Tamaki looked at her slowly and they stayed like that before Tamaki slowly leaned in towards her. Haruhi's heart pounded twice as fast, shutting her eyes tightly. What she didn't know was that Tamaki's heart was racing as fast as a leporad.

And then, it happened. Haruhi felt like melting completely under his touch as his lips met her own. At that point, Haruhi had flown up to the clouds and into a place called Cloud Nine. Mei had talked about it tons of times when she was around her boyfriend, but Haruhi never knew how great it was to be on Cloud Nine until now. Tamaki pulled away and for a second, she heard him say those four magical little words that could change her life forever.

"I love you, Haruhi..."

* * *

"Oh muh goodness!" Honey exclaimed the next day as he stuffed some cake into his mouth.

"What?! No way!" Hikaru exclaimed. Haruhi nodded as she sat down on one of the couches and waited for the first customers to come over to her.

"Yeah..." Haruhi trailed off, still remembering last night completely. Kyoya smirked while chuckling under his breath.

_"I guess the plan worked..." _he thought to himself.

"So! What's gonna happen between you two now?" Kaoru asked as he sat down in a chair across from Haruhi. Haruhi shrugged.

"I have no clue. All I know is that- - -" Haruhi was cut off by someone lifting her head up so that she was looking up and a pair of soft lips met her own.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock and Haruhi's eyes widened in shock as the person pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" the person questioned. Haruhi fummed before grabbing one of the pillows from on the couch and threw them in the person's face.

"Tamaki...! Stop it!" she complained. Everyone was shocked beyond their wildest belief. Mori then cleared his throat.

"So, what's up with you guys?" Mori asked.

"Us? Well, we're dating. And you wanna know the one thing I noticed about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Everyone shook their heads and began to wonder what it was. Tamaki then leaned in towards Haruhi so that he could whisper in her ear.

"You looked cute in the peacoat last week." he whispered, which made Haruhi blush and look into his amethyst purple eyes.

"Tamaki...!" Haruhi whined, which made Tamaki laugh as he told the others what he told her.

Haruhi smiled as Tamaki laughed even harder.

_"Even though he's annoying and a big flirt that I can't stand, I still love him..." _Haruhi thought to herself.

* * *

**Me-And that's the end of this one-shot!**

**Mei-I found it cute!**

**Haruhi-I guess so...**

**Tamaki-o/ / / / / / /o**

**Kyoya-*laughs***

**Me-I felt like this one-shot actually sucked.**

**Honey-EH?! WHY?!**

**Me-I skipped around too much and didn't explain it thouroughly. I'm upset about that.**

**Mori-Well, you don't have to worry about that.**

**Me-I don't?**

**Mori-Yeah because nobody's gonna press the review button.**

**Me-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You're mean, Mori! My self-esteem just went down! *continues to cry***

**Mei-Well, you're quite the crybaby...**

**Tamaki-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
